Miracles Do Happen
by zogen j dylan
Summary: *They were always made up of family bonds. Now, there was someone else to love even more.* JAIDAN


**I am so in love love love with this show and I ADORE Jaidan, I thought of this last night during mine and my BFF's Being Human roleplay and I had to make it into a cute little fic for everyone. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Title: **_Miracles Do Happen_

**Summary: **_They were always made up of family bonds. Now, there was someone else to love even more._

**Genre: **_Romance_

**Rating: **_T_

**Characters: **_Sally, Aidan, and Josh_

**Pairing: **_Jaidan_

**Warning: **_Rated T for slash and mpreg

* * *

_

**Miracles Do Happen**

When Josh was pregnant, Aidan did everything in his power to deny his feelings and taste for blood. He did great on Josh's account and Sally did the best friend thing to do and helped remind him what good it can do to ignore it.

Aidan busied himself by painting to baby's room. They were having a little girl and Josh wanted purple and yellow with butterflies. He insisted on something cheerful and non-monstrous. Aidan was happy to please and very eager. He handpainted the butterflies himself and surprised Josh around his seventh month with the room. It was more than Josh could have ever dreamt.

Josh would complain a lot about sore feet and a sore back. Aidan would always give him a massage. It was the least he could do for getting his best friend turned boyfriend pregnant with a potentioal werepire baby. Both were afraid of what she would turn out to be. Vicious or insane? Okay and happy? Neither men knew, but all they cared about was loving her to death and being her parents.

When Josh went into labor, Aidan stayed calm. It was the only thing he could do since Josh himself was flipping out. He hurried Josh to the hospital and had asked Nora (since breaking up and admitting his feelings for his best friend, Josh and Nora had become best friends. Even going as far as trusting her with his and Aidan's secret.) for a room. Nora took the men up to the maternity floor and gave them a room in the back.

After fourty-eight hours of labor and five hours of pushing, Nora with her mid-wife training successfully delivered Aidan and Josh's baby girl. Looking perfectly human, weighing six pounds, four ounces, Danielle Sallly McCollin was born without problem or worry on Josh's part.

Exhausted and happily in tears, Josh watched as Aidan held his little bundled baby girl for the first time. He could see the love and happiness in his eyes. He felt safe knowing that Aidan would never let anything happen to their daughter for as long as he was around.

"She looks like you, Joshie," Aidan grinned at his tired partner and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You did really great. Stuck it out."

"I feel like a train wreck," Josh mumbled tiredly.

Aidan smiled. "Do you want to see our princess?"

Josh's eyes lightened up and nodded, arms out. Aidan carefully transferred Danielle to his arms, making sure twice that Josh had her before he let go. Josh looked at his little girl for the first time since birth and instantly teared up. Everything about her was perfect from her little teeny fingers to her chocolate brown eyes.

"I think she looks like you," Josh took Danielle's little hand and kissed her fingers. "She has your face."

"Yeah but she's got your doe eyes," Nora grinned walking in.

Josh looked up and smiled. "Hey. Thanks. You know for everything. She wouldn't be here without your help."

Nora smiled back. "I was happy to help." She handed Josh a bottle. "She'll be ready to eat now."

Josh looked worriedly at Aidan. "What if she wants-"

"Just treat her like a normal human baby, Josh," Aidan kissed his cheek, "we talked about this. Just try and see what happens."

Worried, Josh took the bottle and offered it to Danielle. She opened her mouth eagerly and took the bottle, beginning to suck it down hungrily. Josh grinned feeling so relieved.

"See? Happy little girl," Aidan stroked Josh's hair.

"Call me if you need anything else," Nora waved and walked out to let the men have their time alone with their newest addition.

"Sally is going to love her," Josh grinned at Danielle, feeling so in love with this cute little girl he and Aidan made together. "She's so pretty, Aidan. You would never think that-"

"Eh, eh, eh," Aidan put a finger on his partner's lips, "no spoiling the moment. We'll worry about all that when we come to it." Josh nodded and went back to watching his baby eat happily. He felt so whole and so complete with her in his life. He'd been waiting nine months to meet her and now he was finally a dad.

"I guess there is one good thing about being who we are," Josh looked up at Aidan.

"What's that, Joshie?" Aidan smiled warmly and Josh returned the favor.

"We get little miracles like her."

**End**

* * *

**Reviews? Pleaaasee?**

**Jay**


End file.
